Koi patterns
Currently there are 151 patterns in Zen Koi 2: 30 progressive and 121 collector's. Progressive Koi :See also: Official progressive pattern guide These Koi Patterns are obtained via normal gameplay. Each pattern can be unlocked after collecting 5 or more Koi of the previous pattern. These progressive patterns (except Inazuma) have to be unlocked before the player can accept them as gifts or purchase them in the shop for pearls. The new patterns are unlocked through breeding: after the player collects 5 or more Koi of a given pattern a mate of a next pattern will come to the pond to breed. The player needs to hatch at least one Koi of a new pattern to unlock it. Colors For the progressives there are 16 each of common and rare colors for a total of 32. There are 4 available body colors (white, yellow, red, and black) and 8 available pattern colors (white, yellow, red, black, pink, purple, blue, and green). List of progressive patterns Base hatch times listed in the table apply only for eggs bred within the same pattern. When a fish is bred with a fish of another pattern the hatch time of the resulting egg is reduced when breeding with the previous pattern or increased when breeding with the next pattern. Collector's Koi Various Collector Koi Patterns can be purchased for real money in premium Koi packs or obtained in a variety of ways for free: by discovering them in the pond during holidays, buying them in the Shop for Pearls, or getting as a Daily Login Reward. Any collector's Koi can also be obtained as a gift from a friend even if the player has not unlocked the pattern and the collection has not been started yet. Every collector's Koi pattern has its own unique color names and combinations. Premium Koi :See also: Current events page for a list of premium koi available in the shop at the moment. These patterns can be purchased in the pearl shop for real money for a limited time. Shop Koi These Collector's Koi are available in the Koi shop to exchange for anytime once the player unlocks them by collecting enough . A common collector's Koi costs 75 , a rare collector's Koi costs 90 . Note that most of these koi patterns were released as seasonal and added to the shop later. Seasonal Koi :See also: Current events page for a list of seasonal koi that can be bred with a progressive at the moment. These collector's Koi have a chance to come to the player's pond to mate during a certain time of the year (Christmas, Easter, or Valentine's Day period, etc). The collector's mate will come only if the player is swimming a Progressive Koi. The hatching time of a seasonal Koi bred this way depends on the hatching time the player's progressive Koi has. Random Koi from previous seasons are available to purchase in the shop for pearls. A common seasonal Koi costs 75 , a rare seasonal koi costs 90 . Mystery Koi These Koi can be obtained for logging into the game daily. After logging in for 28 days the player will receive a mystery Koi reward. The Koi are given in a set order. All monthly reward Koi after Yanonē will be given in order from the beginning. The day counter does not reset if the player skips a day. Special Koi The koi can be obtained as a special gift from LandShark. Category:Koi